


Promise

by lelahcapek



Category: The Raid (Movies - Evans)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelahcapek/pseuds/lelahcapek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mas Koso berjanji kepadaku, namun... ini semua sudah terlambat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirasi dari convo dengan Uti from Twitter.  
> I'm not sure, siapa nama dari istri Prakoso. Di IMDb namanya Dwi, tapi saya masih belum yakin. But I still use it anyway. Kalau ada yang tahu siapa namanya, pls tell me!
> 
> Maaf bila ff ini sampis sekali dan najis ceritanya--  
> Maafkan ada lagu Keluarga Cemara /slap
> 
> And the story is from Dwi POV  
> Also, this is under Beringas circle.

Malam itu, Mas Koso mengajakku untuk kembali bertemu di restoran tempat  _dulu_ kita sering bertemu. Semula, aku ingin menolak ajakan itu. Namun, Mas Koso berhasil meyakinkanku untuk datang. Seperti dulu, Mas Koso selalu berhasil meyakinkanku.

Ketika sampai di restoran itu, Mas Koso sudah berada di meja tempat  _dulu_ kami sering bertemu. Kenangan masa lalu kembali mengusikku. Kutebak, ia sudah datang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sama seperti dulu.

Aku diam saja, ketika Mas Koso mempersilahkanku untuk duduk. 

Hening.

Disekeliling kami, terdengar hingar bingar. Orang-orang bercerita tentang kehidupannya, satu sama lain. Sedangkan, aku dan Mas Koso hanya membisu. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku bicarakan lagi dengan Mas Koso. Aku memilih untuk diam.

_Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop._

Tanpa diberi tahu, aku tahu bahwa amplop itu berisi uang. Mas Koso masih menganggap dirinya sebagai kepala keluarga, walau kami sudah lama berpisah. Tetap hening. Aku tak akan menggunakan uang ini sepeserpun. Ini untuk anakku,  _anaknya,_ Karim.

_Ia masih menyimapan potret lama Karim di liontin itu._

Mas Koso menanyakan kabar Karim. Tentu saja ia aman dan baik-baik saja. Tentu saja Karim aman, selama Mas Koso tidak berusaha mendekati Karim, aku yakin Karim akan tetap aman.

_Ia ingin bertemu dengan Karim._

Mas Koso untuk kesekian kalinya memohon hal ini kepadaku. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali menolak permintaan Mas Koso. Sebenarnya, Aku tak mau menolak permintaan Mas Koso. Tapi, pekerjaan Mas Koso terlalu bahaya untuk Karim, anakku,  _anaknya._ Hatiku sebenarnya perih. Aku ingin Karim mengenal ayahnya. Setiap Karim bertanya dimanakah ayahnyanya, aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan: ayahmu sudah pergi, Karim sayang. Tak apa, ibu akan selalu menyayangimu. Ibu akan menyayangimu dua kali lipat. Ibu adalah Ibu sekaligus ayahmu. Aku menyayangimu, Karim. Selamanya.

_Ia memohon kepadaku._

Ya, aku akan mengabulkannya, hanya jika Mas Koso meninggalkan pekerjaan itu. Pekerjaan kotor. Aku tak butuh kemewahan. Aku dan Karim hanya butuh kasih sayang dan rasa aman. Bukan perasaan ketakutan, terancam. Bagaimana jika musuh Mas Koso menemukan Karim? Musuh Mas Koso tak apa bila mau menyakitiku, tapi Karim? Tidak, ia adalah yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku mengandungnnya selama 9 bulan. Aku tak mau anakku terluka. Jangan coba-coba, mendekati Karim, Mas.

_Ia berjanji kepadaku._

Kali ini, Mas Koso berjanji akan meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor ini. Setelah tugas terakhir dari bosnya, ia akan berhenti. Ia akan keluar. Ia akan hidup sederhana. Ia akan berusaha membahagiakan aku dan Karim. Ia berjanji. Pertahananku mulai goyah. Aku selalu tak kuasa jika Mas Koso sudah berkata sungguh sungguh seperti saat ini. Aku masih ragu, namun keraguan itu sudah sedikit demi sedikit tergeserkan dengan rasa harapan. Harapan, Mas Koso bisa kembali lagi. Harapan, Karim akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya. Harapan, keluarga kami bisa bersatu kembali. Dan kali ini, kuharap bisa bersatu selamanya.

_Ia kembali pergi._

Seperti biasa, ia kembali meninggalkanku. Bosnya sudah menyuruhmu untuk kembali bertugas. Yah, kembali membunuh orang. Kuharap janji Mas Koso adalah janji yang sebernarnya. Kuharap, ia tk berdusta. Aku ingin kami bersama lagi seperti dulu.

 

_Harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga_

_Istana yang paling indah adalah keluarga_

 

_Ia tak menepati janjinya._

Seperti yang kuduga, Mas Koso tak akan menepati janjinya. Mas Koso tak akan pernah menepati janjinya. Ia gagal. Ia gagal dalam melakukan tugasnya. Yang artinya hanyalah satu: mati. Mas Koso sudah pergi. Tugas terakhirnya tak pernah selesai, ia tak akan kembali kepadaku, kepada Karim. Harapan tinggalah sebuah angan-angan.

Sekarang, Karim tak akan pernah bertemu ayahnya. Jika aku dapat mengulang waktu lagi, aku akan berkata kepada Mas Koso. Aku akan berkata, aku tak butuh kemewahan ini, Mas. Yang kubutuhkan hanya hidup sederhana namun aman dan penuh kasih sayang. Namun semua sudah terlambat. Mas Koso gagal menepati janjinya.

_Ia menaburkan bunga mawar di pusara Mas Koso._

Kubawa Karim ke makam Mas Koso. Kukatakan bahwa ia adalah ayahmu. Maaf, baru bisa mempertemukan kalian sekarang. Aku tak mau ada yang terluka. Namun, sekarang, malah Mas Koso yang terluka. Maafkan aku, Karim, Mas Koso. Mungkinkah aku yang terlalu egois?

Semoga, di alam lain aku, Karim, dan Mas Koso bisa bertemu kembali. Bisa menjalani hidup sederhana, namun bahagia. Aku menyayangimu, Mas Koso. Maafkan aku.


End file.
